My Arms are always open
by ZuZuloli
Summary: Apollo does some thinking and write a letter/poem to his sister Artemis...especially after the whole incident the Atlas.
1. To Artemis

I do not own Percy Jakson and the Olympians...please Read, Review and Refer this to other friends.

And Maybe I will think about Having Artemis and Apollo write letters back and forth...but for now this is pretty much it unless I get enough Reviews

* * *

Artemis I did some thinking the other day…especially after I knew you were safe and out of the clutches of the Brute…Atlas…

To My dear Sister Artemis

Mighty Huntress,

Fair protector of Maidens.

For you:

Do you remember the days of our youth

As mother Leto would speak of our infancy

Time and time again

Small, Fragile was the way she described us and

always together and never far apart

To this Day, I remember the times we would spend asleep

Cradling each other as we drift away to rest

Mother said I, Phoebus Apollo, would hold my sister

As if I were allowing her to use my soft body as a pillow

Thinking back to the time when I would pull on your soft curls

And how you would push me to the ground

But in the end we would both Apologize

I remember the day you asked for a silver bow just like mine

How proud was I when My sister wanted an arrow just like mine

I was merry and went to see you the first chance I got

I saw you in the grassy fields, pulling back your bow

I laughed and corrected your form

You smiled and never forgot

Now look at you Mighty Huntress Artemis

Whose archery skills are neck in neck with mine

The day I foreknew you would forsworn the romantic company of men

I almost wept

Why such beauty go to waste and not be admired by a spouse or lover

But I to a moment to think and

It was then I learned to respect a woman for be a woman

And I honor your position and I will defend you even if it means my life

My sister My twin The one whom every once in a long millennia

Would fall asleep in my arms

Now that we are older we have gone our different ways

You and your hunters

Me and my loyal dedication to the Arts

But Artemis know this

We have the same mother

We have the same bow

We have the same face

We have the same heart

We have the same blood

And no matter how far apart we may be

These thing will always bring us back together

My Sister Artemis

Might Huntress and Protector of Maidens

I Love you and My arms are always open and my eyelids always heavy

The moment you need a soft body to rest upon.


	2. To Apollo

I do not Own Percy Jackson and the Olympians….I just find it fun in my free time to write fictional stories using it's character.

* * *

To My dearest Brother Phoebus Apollo

The god of light, truth, and archery

Patron god of the arts

Show this to anyone and say bye bye to that pretty sun chariot of yours.

I am not as gifted when it comes to poetry

But honestly Apollo

How long did it really take you to write that

Or was that letter simply something you always had festering in the back of your mind

Well, In any case It made me remember the splendid days of youth

Though we are immortal we all did have some growing up to do.

And my brother, you have grown to be a seemingly annoying man

Upon first sight

Most can't stand to hear you talk

Because they take it for arrogance

And they can't get past your appearance of being high and mighty

But I know, and those closest to you know

How hard you work and how little you really do get to fool around.

That's the reason for your boasting about how awesome you are because so often your work goes unnoticed or taken for granted

Because Apollo, I know how you think

Because we share the same mind

I know your pride

Because we share the same flaws

I know feel

Because we share the same heart

My Brother Phoebus Apollo

The god of light, truth and archery

Patron god of the arts

I your twin sister Artemis

Goddess of the hunt and

Protector of maidens

Will, and this time only, acknowledge the awesomeness of Pheobus Apollo.

* * *

Thank you for all the awesome reviews I appreciate it soo much you have nooo Idea. Anyways read, review and recommend


	3. RE: To Artemis

Thank you, for all of you guys and your wonderful reviews, that fuel my passion to write more and please Ideas would be gladly looked into and some incorporated into my story someway.

Please Enjoy and Remember…Read, Review and Recommend.

To Artemis

Goddess of the hunt and

Fair protecter of maidens

Apologies my dear Sister

For taking so long to reply

But ever since receiving your last letter

I have been very busy minding the security of my sun chariot

You know, in case I forget

Plus I know you never make empty threats because there was that one time…

Here read this

It was something that popped into mind when I first received your letter

Ode to the never empty threat:

Artemis, Mighty Huntress

Whose tongue is a quick as her bow

Whose eyes pierce deeper than any arrow could

And like lightning, strikes down any foe

Even back in the days of childhood

The wrath of Artemis was one to feared

And with few words

My Sister

You made your point crystal clear

No telling of you proclaiming my awesomeness

Less my my prize my joy my sweet sun Chariot

Becomes, by mystery, altogether useless

And I mope around feeling like an Idiot

Ode to Artemis the Mighty Huntress

And her never empty threats

The End

How did you like that?

Awesome I know

I wrote it

Hey lil' sis I just had the most random but sensible thought.

Why are we writing letters

Man, do we need to upgrade to cell phones…

But do you think I could get Reception all the way up here…

Who knows?

Anyway I got's to go and mingle…I mean direct the Muses for our spring concert

Hopefully you'll be there to enjoy my music and the new Amphitheater

That half-blood Annabeth designed

I only managed to get a few glimpse of it but it is sure to be grand.

Well Dear Sister

I bid you best of wishes in your hunt

And please write back as soon as you can


End file.
